The New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Week One - New Trouble
by Atlas the Avenger
Summary: Finally, the New and Improved Pizzeria opens. Mike thinks it's going to be the same as before, but he's wrong.. horribly wrong. Rated M for language and those bad things.


**A/N: Heyo guys, welcome to the FIRST official WEEK of my FanFic! This is where the serious parts start, with alot of stuffity stuff! Anyways, happy reading!**

Yes, Mike thought that the night was going to be long at the new Pizzeria. There were even MORE animatronics after him.

It was barely 3 o' clock, and Mike was still on guard. He had to flash Foxy off, et cetera.

"Mike? Why are OUR older versions running? Why? Shouldn't their memory be in ourselves?" Bonnie asked, looking in the right vent.

"Bonnie, I don't have a shit'uva clue, but all I know, is that we need to hold on 'till six. Freddy, watch the main hall, Bonnie, the right one and Chica, the left one. Tell me if anything goes in. Alright?" Mike asked, keeping the Music Box wound.

"Righty." They said in unison, going to their respective position.

**"**Mmkay.. let's see.. Old Bonnie in the left vent, Old Chica in the right aaaand Freddy creeping up in the Main Hall. Perfect."

"Yeaaaah. We can elaborate sarcasm, Mike." Chica said.

"..You can? Wow. Anyways, I really need to know the fuck's in the Music Box.. You guys gotta check it out. Anyway, let's hold out 'till six.."

Everyone did their job properly, and time passed..

The chimes rang. It was finally six AM. Mike let out a sigh of relief, seeing the animatronics walk back to the stage.

"Ugh.. And right when I thought it was gonna be an easy check, SIX more animatronics show up. Just fuckin' perfect, man.." He saw Sylvie, who waved.

" 'Ey Mike, how'd the night go?"

"..Quite good, honestly.. Anyways, what's in the Prize Corner? And why the damn do I need to 'keep the music box wound'?"

"Uhh, the engineers wanted a prize-giving animatronic. Apparently, in the night, it can go anywhere and can do what it wants. Don't worry, though, we'll remove him today."

"Oh, nice. Anyways, uh, the old animatronics roam ar-"

"AHAHAHAHAAHHAH!" Sylvie bursted out into a laugh, interrupting Mike.

"Uhh.."

"Silly, the old animatronics don't have their mother board anymore. They can't walk. You're just hallucinating again. Like that story of the 'Golden Freddy'.. pfft.." Sylvie chuckled.

"But that was tr - Whatever, however you like. Anyways, what's the plan for the day?"

"We're introducing the animatronics to the children. You wanna come assist?"

"Sure, why not." Mike shrugged, following Sylvie in.

"Wow, this place is so spacy.. I love it!" Mike said, enthusiastic.

"Didn't you see it during the night shift..?"

"The office is all the way over there. And it's pitch black." Mike pointed.

"Oh..okay. Anyways, the animatronics are on the stage, and the place is opening at eleven o' clock. Be ready, Mike. You wanna be the microphone man once again?" Sylvie asked.

"Okay, okay. I'll go there. See you at eleven."

"Bye." Sylvie said, waving.

Mike headed to the stage, following the indications of an employee.

"Hello, fellas!" Mike waved, looking at the animatronics talking on the stage.

"Hello, Mikey." Chica waved, holding her cupcake near her beak. Cute.

"Did you guys check out the Prize Corner yet?"

"Yes, indeed." Freddy said. "I did personally. There's a _doll puppet _thing in there. It's quite strange to see such a thing. _It moves, but has no endoskeleton.."_

"Okay, that's probably your mother board fusing or something, Freddy. HOW CAN IT WALK without an endoskeleton?!" Mike yelled. It didn't get heard far away, though.

"Mike, calm down. I don't know either, but it doesn't look like it has one. We'll check out later anyway." Freddy concluded, checking the Stage.

Bonnie stroked the cords of his guitar, testing it. Chica, instead, just stared at her cupcake.

"Okay, it's 10:50, get into position behind the curtains, guys.."

"Okay." Freddy said. "C'mon, crew, behind the curtains." Freddy said, leading the band behind the curtains. Mike waited till the kids came.

The clock signaled that it was eleven. The room started to fill up with kids and parents. Even the janitors were enthusiastic for the reopening!

Mike tested his microphone.

"Alright, boys and girls, men and women, fathers and mothers, grandfathers and grandmothers, to the NEW AND IMPROVED Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Everyone cheered in the room, clapping.

"Alright, today, it's yet again a very important day. Who knows who our friends are?" A child raised his hand.

"Yeah, you! Who are our friends?" Mike asked.

"Bonnie the Bunny, Freddy Fazbear and Chica the Chicken!" The girl said, jumping up and down.

"And who is your favourite?"

"Chica the Chickeeen! She's a female like me!" The girl said, enthusiastic as it seemed.

"Alright! The time has come; aaaaand the curtains are gonnaa.." The curtains slowly opened.

"..open!"

The band showed, waving to the kids, who cheered uncontrollably, jumping up and down, making alot of noise.

"It's so nice to see you guys back! There are even a few of our friends here!" Chica said.

"Yes, indeed! Do you have anything to say, Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Yes! I think it's time to rock!" Bonnie stroked his guitar, some kids cheering. "Go, Bonnie!" they said.

"I think Bonnie is right. Hit it, gang!" Freddy said. The music started, and the animatronics sang and played instruments. It kept on for a while, and Mike fell asleep, falling into a dream..

It was 3 o' clock. The clock near the "CELEBRATE!" poster on the wall signaled "21/11/87". He looked at his hands.. which were lavender purple. Same for the rest of his body.

Was he.. Bonnie? It didn't matter. Something told him he had to head to Pirate's Cove. Probably something in his programming.

Bonnie headed to Pirate's Cove, for a big event. The animatronics were doing a huge event all together; even Foxy. Bonnie had a pirate hat, Chica a chef one, Freddy a First Mate hat and Foxy the Captain hat, of course.

"Arrr! Ar' me mateys ready for tha' big adventure on the sev'n seas?" Foxy said. The kids all yelled "YES!"

"Alright, here we go! Hit it, gang!" Freddy said, as singing started.

Bonnie played his guitar quite good. Everyone was doing their job, and children rejoiced. Untill..

On the stage, in the middle of a minigame, Foxy's movements start getting slower. A kid goes up to him.

"F-Foxy? W-What is g-going on?"

Foxy didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Th cap'n ain't feelin' we-" Foxy fell, and a bright flash awoke Mike..

**A/N: Anyways, that's about all for today! I'm probably starting a side project where another story is seen from an animatronics' POV (probably Bonnie or Freddy). Anywho, if you like and support my fanfic(s), be sure to drop a follow and MAYBE a favourite! All critics are appreciated, good or bad and as always, I'll see you in the next fanfic! Bye-bye!**


End file.
